Rain and Tears by AlexaNDYE (Traduzida em português)
by mayrapatkitty
Summary: One Shot; Pepperony (fiel aos filmes de Homem de Ferro) - Um mal entendido acontece, e Pepper pega Tony beijando outra mulher.


Olá! E aqui está uma nova one shot Pepperony! Gostaria de agradecer a **AlexaNDYE** por liberar a tradução de _Rain and Tears_. Muito obrigada! (thank you too much!) e boa leitura!

* * *

_**Rain and Tears – one shot**_

Tony correu para a porta da frente de sua casa, respirando pesadamente e desesperadamente procurando pela chave certa. A chuva caia com força do céu, batendo forte no telhado da mansão. _Deus, o que eu fiz? Pepper me odeia ... ela me odeia ..._

Ele vasculhou seus bolsos do casaco do smoking e, em seguida, os bolsos inferiores. _Merda_! Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos - finalmente sentindo suas chaves. Suas mãos tremiam - o que tornava difícil para ele inserir corretamente a chave na fechadura. Uma vez que ele ouviu o clique da porta, ele abriu-a e correu direto para a sala de estar. Ele olhou ao redor e não viu nada. Tony negligentemente deixou cair as chaves e nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de fechar a porta da frente.

Ele tinha que encontrá-la, ele tinha de explicar suas ações para ela.

_"Pepper!"_ Tony gritou. Ele correu pela sala principal em direção ao seu quarto. Relâmpagos iluminavam as áreas da casa por segundos antes de um grande estrondo ser ouvido aos arredores de Santa Monica. _"Jarvis, onde está Pepper?"_ Ele pediu ao teto.

Nenhuma resposta.

_"JARVIS?"_ Tony perguntou novamente. Mesmo com uma queda de energia, Jarvis estaria funcionando através de um back-up de energia do gerador. _Ah, certo. Eu desliguei JARVIS hoje para que ele pudesse fazer as atualizações que eu tenho trabalhado..._

Tony correu para cima e virou a cabeça - olhando para uma coisa que seria notória para qualquer coisa em sua vida como se fosse a tarefa mais simples do mundo. Ele olhou para o seu armário e viu as gavetas abertas. Ele encontrou as roupas dela espalhadas por todo o quarto. Ele quase podia imaginar Pepper com raiva puxando todas as suas roupas e jogando-as em todo quarto em direção ao nada. A carranca de Tony cresceu ainda mais.

Ele realmente a machucou dessa vez.

Ele desceu as escadas em direção à sala de estar. "_Pepper_!"

Ele desceu a escada que levava à sua oficina. Tony rapidamente digitou seu código de acesso e olhou em todos os quatro cantos. Ele viu Dummy e seus irritantes sons em movimento mecânico, ele o ignorou completamente. O pânico tomou conta dele e dentro de um segundo, ele estava fora da oficina. Ele abriu a porta de vidro – já desencostada - quase batendo contra o objeto.

Tony correu para a cozinha e colocou sua mão contra a parede em busca do interruptor de luz. Uma vez que ele o encontrou, ele deslizou o dedo para cima e imediatamente olhou em volta. A geladeira estava fechada e os aparelhos ainda estavam em seus armários apropriados. Ele achou que tudo estava normal na cozinha até que seus olhos chegaram até o balcão que dava para a sala de estar. Ele viu uma caneta e um pedaço de papel que foram retirados de um bloco de notas. Ele pegou o pedaço de papel e só viu a primeira letra do seu nome. Sua boca estava em estado de choque.

Ela estava lhe escrevendo uma carta de despedida. Pepper estava realmente fugindo dele.

Tony olhou mais de perto e viu duas manchas no papel. Essas manchas pareciam gotas secas de água, mas ele sabia que não era água. Foram lágrimas de dor e raiva de Pepper. Ele baixou o pedaço de papel - sentindo-se derrotado em seus esforços para encontrar sua assistente pessoal - mas algo chamou sua atenção. Seus olhos se dirigiram para fora da cozinha e da sala de estar. As portas da varanda estavam abertas, mostrando claramente a tempestade que estava acontecendo do lado de fora. Ele baixou o papel – colocando-o em cima do balcão- com a boca aberta. Ele correu em direção as portas da varanda abertas e colocou a cabeça para fora. Ele encontrou Pepper junto da grade. Seus joelhos estavam encostados em seu peito, e as mãos estavam envolta de suas pernas, e sua cabeça estava enterrada entre o peito e os joelhos. Seu cabelo loiro estava encharcado, quase alterando sua cor para um castanho claro.

Pepper ainda estava em seu vestido. O vestido que ela usou no **Junction Ball** onde ela estava presente a apenas algumas horas atrás. Era um lindo tom claro de azul, mas a chuva o transformou em uma cor mais escura e mais profunda.

Ele saiu para a varanda, ignorando a chuva que caía sobre eles. Tony lentamente se ajoelhou na frente dela e franziu a testa ao ver como estava seu corpo. Mesmo com a tempestade, ele ainda ouviu seu choro fraco.

Ele estendeu o braço e gentilmente passou a mão contra as costas dela. "_Pepper ..."_

Pepper lentamente olhou para ele, vendo sua expressão facial preocupada e os fios de seu cabelo encharcados que escorriam na frente de seu rosto.

_"Vamos lá",_ Tony começou, apertando três de seus dedos com sua mão. _"Preciso levá-la para dentro, ou então você vai pegar um resfriado."_

Pepper baixou a cabeça de volta para sua posição original e murmurou algo sob sua respiração.

_"O quê?"_ Tony se inclinou para frente, tentando descobrir o que ela estava dizendo.

_"Você é um idiota, Tony."_ Ela olhou com raiva para ele.

_"Pepper-"_

_"Não!"_ Ela empurrou-o de volta com os braços, fazendo-o cair de bunda. Ele olhou para ela com os olhos levemente arregalados - chocado que ela realmente tinha o empurrado.

_"Deixe-me explicar-"_

_"Não, Tony."_ Pepper levantou-se de sua posição curvada e com raiva apontou seu dedo indicador. "_Você não pode explicar como você se sentiu quando beijou aquela mulher como se nossa relação nem sequer existisse_!"

"_Pepper, você não está me ouvindo-"_ Ele tentou dizer a ela, mas o som da chuva e a voz irada de Pepper o interrompeu.

"_Eu sei o que vi."_ Ela sentiu a boca tremer. "_Eu estava lá por pelo menos um minuto. Você estava beijando aquela vadia estúpida da Corporação HUA!"_

_"Eu não estava-"_

Rios de lágrimas corriam dos olhos de Pepper. Sua mascara estava escorrendo por seu rosto como tinta fresca sendo manchada por um dedo. "_Eu confiei em você, Tony. Eu confiei em você como meu amigo, como meu namorado, e como meu chefe."_

Tony olhou rapidamente para baixo e viu as poças de água que se formavam em frente de suas pernas- se afogando em seu próprio desapontamento.

"_Eu sinto muito_." Ele sentiu seus olhos começarem a lacrimejar. Pepper balançou a cabeça para ele em negação_. "Eu sinto muito que você teve que ver isso."_

_"Não-"_

_"Eu não quis beijá-la, Pepper."_ Ele tentou explicar. Tony levantou-se lentamente, e Pepper o assistiu. Ela assistiu ele tentar se aproximar dela. Ele estendeu a mão para seu braço que estava ao seu lado, mas ela negou lhe dando um tapa na mão.

_"Não. Me toque."_ Ela ameaçou.

_"Ela me disse que queria falar sobre algum projeto que seu chefe estava planejando-"_

_"Cale a boca"._ Ela disse-lhe com uma voz profunda.

"_A próxima coisa que eu sei, foi que ela estava me beijando."_ Ele disse a ela, mas Pepper balançou a cabeça em descrença.

_"Você é um babaca, Tony!"_ Ela cuspiu para nele. _"Eu nem sei o que estou fazendo aqui! Eu deveria ter saído e-e-e-"_

"_Acabar aquela carta sobre o balcão?"_ Ele terminou a frase.

_"Eu deveria ter saído e deixado aquilo enquanto você ainda estava ocupado enfiando a língua na garganta dela."_ Pepper disse com raiva.

_"Pepper, por favor_-"

_"Eu te odeio, Tony."_ Ela lhe disse em voz baixa. "_Eu odeio você. Você é a pior pessoa que poderia ter entrado na minha vida. Eu queria que ..."_ Pepper não conseguiu encontrar as últimas palavras.

_"... O quê?"_ Tony perguntou a ela. _"Queria que eu estivesse morto? Queria que eu tivesse morrido de envenenamento por paládio? Queria que Vanko e Hammer tivessem me matado?"_ Ele viu sua expressão ferida em seus olhos. Ambos sabiam que ela nunca teria coragem de dizer qualquer uma dessas coisas na cara. Ela não era assim.

Pepper balançou a cabeça para ele e caminhou em direção à porta. Ela não tinha mais nada para falar com ele. A única coisa em sua mente era levar todos os seus pertences e se afastar da Califórnia. Ela tinha tudo planejado em sua cabeça. Ela iria se mudar para Washington, conseguir um emprego na Casa Branca, e ser capaz de colocar todo o passado para trás, mas a linha de pensamento foi interrompida quando uma mão fria, úmida e áspera agarrou seu pulso, puxando-a de volta para a chuva.

_"Não, Pepper."_ Ele disse a ela – a encarando. _"Não vá embora assim."_

_"Deixe-me ir."_ Ela tentou puxar o pulso de seu aperto apertado, mas nada funcionou.

_"Diga-me"._ Ele disse com uma raiva profunda – sua respiração tremia. _"Conclua a maldita frase."_

Ela tentou bater nele outra vez com a mão livre, mas não obteve sorte. A mão de Tony era muito rápida para ela. Ela _odiava isso_, ela _o odiava_. Ela odiava o quanto ele a tinha machucado. Ela odiava o seu passado, ela odiava a quantidade de tempo que ele sempre passava trabalhando na armadura, ela odiava o quanto ele dependia de JARVIS - todos esses pensamentos explodiram em sua mente enquanto ela inconscientemente começou a bater agressivamente seu pulso livre no peitoral de Tony.

_"Deixe-me ir!"_ Ela gritou novamente. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Quanto mais ela pensava sobre a mulher o beijando mais lágrimas se formavam, arruinando sua mascara ainda mais. "_Deixe-me ir ..."_ Pepper tentou lutar de novo, mas ela sentiu sua força se esgotar rapidamente. Sem pensar, ela começou a bater em seu peito com a mão presa. Ele olhou para ela com a testa franzida e viu como ela batia em seu peito. Ela trouxe seu outro punho e começou a lhe bater várias vezes, mas Tony se manteve firme e a deixou soltar seus sentimentos.

"_Eu te odeio_!" Ela gritou, se lançando sobre ele. Ele a pegou em seus braços, ainda deixando-a afastada de seu peito e segurando firmemente seus punhos. Ele começou a diminuir a força que colocava sobre seus punhos quando percebeu que ela parava de fazer força. As palmas de suas mãos repousaram sobre o peito de Tony por alguns segundos antes dele a envolver em seus braços. Tony colocou os braços em volta dela e descansou sua mandíbula em cima de sua cabeça.

Pepper nunca parou de murmurar, _"Eu te odeio"._ Ele fechou os olhos e ela foi se calando. Seu corpo não aguentava mais. Sem mais força, o corpo de Pepper se desfez em seus braços, fazendo com que ambos caíssem ao chão. Tony caiu sobre os joelhos com Pepper ocupando o espaço entre suas pernas. Ele sentou-se ali - segurando ela - ouvindo-a e observando suas lágrimas correrem por seu rosto cheio de dor. Não era algo que ele achava que viveria para ver.

* * *

Tony abriu o pequeno armário no corredor e tirou um cobertor branco macio. Ele olhou para o cobertor em suas mãos e lentamente fechou a porta. A última vez que ele teve que pegar o cobertor foi quando ele e Pepper estavam assistindo a um filme. Eles foram se aconchegando debaixo do cobertor - rindo enquanto suas mãos percorriam em torno da cintura de Pepper - e depositava pequenos beijos em seu pescoço. Relembrar o momento fez aparecer um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, mas o sorriso desvaneceu-se rapidamente quando ele se lembrou do porquê ele estava pegando o cobertor dessa vez.

Ele caminhou em direção ao seu quarto e viu Pepper debruçada sobre a cama. Seu cabelo estava úmido, e ela estava usando um par de calças de moletom cinza e uma blusa rosa de alcinhas. Seus joelhos encontravam seus ombros, e ela estava abraçando as pernas, procurando por calor.

Tony caminhou ao redor da cama para se sentar ao lado dela. Ele já havia colocado um par de jeans quente, e uma camisa de algodão escura. Ele se sentou na cama ao lado dela e roçou levemente seu antebraço contra o lado de sua coxa. Ela virou a cabeça para olhar para longe e começou a tremer. Tony abriu o cobertor e colocou-o sobre seus ombros e ao redor de seu corpo. Ele colocou a mão em suas costas e esfregou suavemente, mas ela encolheu os ombros.

_"Pepper ..."_ Tony suspirou, sentindo-se miserável.

_"Vá embora_". Ela resmungou.

_"Eu sint-."_

_"Nem pense em dizer isso, Tony."_ Ela o repreendeu. Pepper virou a cabeça para encará-lo. _"Você ferrou tudo - você beijou aquela garota, e você sabia das consequências, por isso nem pense em pedir desculpas, porque eu nunca vou te perdoar."_

A chuva caia ainda mais ruidosamente contra as janelas do quarto. As luzes do quarto estavam muito fracas, mas de vez em quando, os relâmpagos iluminavam o espaço por uma fração de segundo. Pepper estava realmente com medo dos raios, mas considerando a sua condição atual, ela poderia se importar menos com o estrondo que causava.

A carranca de Tony se aprofundou. "_Eu não quis beijá-la, Pepper."_ Ele tentou dizer a ela. _"Ela de repente começou a me beijar quando ela me levou para o cômodo-"_

_"Eu não me importo o como ela te levou para o cômodo- "_

"_Não, Pepper, você não está me ouvindo-"_ Ele praticamente gritou.

"_Não, Tony! Você não está me ouvindo!"_ Ela gritou para ele. "_Eu não quero saber de porra nenhuma o como você me traiu!"_

Tony abaixou a cabeça e roçou-a contra seu ombro. Ele odiava como seu relacionamento tinha se reduzido a cinzas, gritos, e lágrimas. Só porque uma mulher havia o beijado a força.

Pepper se afastou e resmungou: _"Eu estou renunciando. Vou sair na parte da manhã."_

Ele balançou a cabeça e sentiu lágrimas se formarem nos canto de seus olhos. Ele sabia que não poderia fazê-la mudar de ideia. Ele iria acabar irritando-a ainda mais. Isso provavelmente iria levá-la a jogar alguns objetos na cabeça dele.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele saiu do quarto e fechou a porta. Ele tentou o seu melhor para não derramar as lágrimas que estavam se acumulando. Tony acabou voltando para o mesmo armário naquele corredor para pegar o seu próprio cobertor. Ele pegou um cobertor vermelho e uma fronha de ouro. Ele pegou um travesseiro que estava na prateleira e colocou a fronha. Ele entrou na sala, colocou o travesseiro em uma extremidade do sofá e o cobertor do outro.

* * *

Os olhos de Pepper – enfim secos - se abriram um pouco quando viu o brilho de luz solar através das janelas. As únicas tarefas que estavam em sua mente era pegar todos os seus pertences e cair fora da mansão de Tony... casa ... o que você quiser chamá-lo.

Ela rapidamente se levantou da cama e imediatamente começou a fungar. Ela nunca pensou que ele ia acabar deixando-a assim. Ela sempre imaginou que eles envelheceriam juntos com um casal de filhos e netos. Ela jogou todos os seus pertences na mala, e sentiu lágrimas em seus olhos. Pepper com uma de suas mãos, limpava seu rosto. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou as lágrimas caminharem por suas bochechas. Ela não conseguia parar de chorar.

Ela odiaria a si mesma no futuro por nunca ter dado uma chance a ele. Pepper podia se ver no futuro, se ele realmente saísse de sua vida. Ela iria se casar com outro homem, e eles teriam um casal de filhos adoráveis e bonitos. Mas em algum momento no casamento feliz, ela se perguntaria sobre Tony; como ele estava, se ele seguia em frente, se ele ainda a amava.

Pepper limpou as lágrimas restantes e olhou para o teto. _JARVIS._

Ela saiu do quarto em direção as escadas que levava para a oficina de Tony. Ela olhou ao redor da sala e viu um cobertor vermelho e um travesseiro de ouro bem colocado em uma extremidade do sofá. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e desceu as escadas. _Onde Tony foi_? Ela digitou o código de acesso e abriu a porta de vidro.

_"JARVIS?"_ Ela chamou.

_"Sim, Sra. Potts?"_ O computador respondeu.

_"Você pode hackear câmeras de segurança?"_

_"Claro, mas os documentos legais afirmam que tal procedimento desencadearia uma prisão de curta duração."_

"_Você pode fazê-lo, ou não?"_ Ela perguntou com severidade.

_"Informe o local desejado."_

"_Mansão Kinsley."_ Pepper disse, lembrando a localização do evento de ontem à noite._ "Era uma sala mais próxima da fonte interna."_

_"Local rastreado. Indique o período de tempo apropriado."_

"_Foi por volta das 20:00." _Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"_Processando os vídeos. Isso pode demorar alguns minutos."_

_"JARVIS?"_ Pepper murmurou.

_"Sim_?"

_"Você sabe onde o Tony foi?"_

"_O Sr. Stark saiu mais cedo esta manhã para ir à reunião do R&D"._ Jarvis respondeu.

_"A reunião do R&D?"_ Pepper engasgou. Ela realmente tinha esquecido essa reunião - mas Tony foi marcar presença. _Por que ele-_

_"Local exato rastreado. Tempo rastreado. Agora puxando o feed dos vídeos."_ JARVIS anunciou. Um dos telões brilharam antes de mostrar o conteúdo da câmara. Ela viu uma mulher entrar na sala, então ela viu Tony atrás dela.

Pepper viu um sorriso malicioso se espalhando pelo rosto da mulher antes dela se virar para Tony.

"_Então, você queria falar sobre alguns projetos que seu chefe queria planejar?"_ Tony perguntou a ela.

A boca de Pepper de repente se abriu. Tony estava realmente dizendo a verdade?

"_Oh, você conhece o meu chefe, sempre planejando coisas."_ A mulher começou a rir. Os punhos de Pepper começaram a se apertar e seus dentes começaram a ranger. A mulher estava pedindo para morrer.

"_Ele quer começar um novo motor para aviões de combate que o Lockheed Martin estava trabalhando?"_ Tony perguntou a ela. Ele realmente parecia que estava fazendo negócios com ela.

Os olhos de Pepper estavam olhando para a mulher porque ela sabia o que iria acontecer a seguir. Dentro dos próximos cinco segundos, a mulher de repente se lançou contra Tony. Seus lábios foram diretos para os dele, sugando seu lábio inferior, e gemendo alto. Pepper assistiu as ações de Tony logo depois. Ela estava tão zangada com ele que ela meio que esperava que ele a beijasse de volta, mas ele não fez. Ela olhou para a tela novamente e viu Tony a empurrando para longe.

_"O que você está fazendo?"_ Tony exclamou, mantendo-a longe.

"_O que há de errado, Tony?"_ A mulher perguntou-lhe com um pequeno sorriso e uma voz sedutora.

_"Por que você-?"_

_"O que há de errado? Você está solteiro. Eu estou solteira_." Ela começou a acariciar com o dorso de sua mão o peito de Tony.

Tony retirou sua mão com rapidez e balançou a cabeça. _"Eu não posso"_

_"Não pode o quê? Você não está comprometido, está_?" A mulher começou a ficar desconfiada.

A boca de Pepper continuou aberta. _Ele não podia dizer a ela porque ele havia concordado em manter nossa relação em segredo._

"_Eu não posso ... eu não posso magoa-la."_ Tony suspirou, olhando para a mulher. _"Eu a amo. Ela significa o mundo para mim. Eu não posso perdê-la."_

_"Não se preocupe, eu também te amo."_ A mulher suspirou antes de pressionar seus lábios contra os dele, forçando seu peso sobre ele.

"_Hum!_" Tony conseguiu empurrá-la, mas um pequeno suspiro atrás dele o fez arregalar os olhos em choque. Ele rapidamente se virou e viu Pepper ali. Pepper olhou para si mesma, ela viu a descrença, a dor, a angústia e a tristeza em seus próprios olhos.

Tony desceu as escadas e suspirou pesadamente. Ele olhou pela porta de vidro e viu Pepper ali com as mesmas roupas que ela tinha colocado na noite passada. Ele a viu olhando para o grande monitor. Uma vez que seus olhos passaram pelo vídeo, ele engasgou. Ele digitou o código de acesso rapidamente, entrou e pôs-se ao lado dela. Pepper ainda olhava para ele e viu sua expressão desapontada nas filmagens.

_"Pepper, espere!"_ Tony gritou. Ele correu atrás dela, desaparecendo pela câmera de vídeo.

O vídeo terminou, fazendo com que Tony e Pepper ficassem um ao lado do outro em silêncio.

_"Tony ..."_ Pepper murmurou. Ele olhou para ela com um leve franzido na testa.

"_Você não tem que olhar para isso, Pepper."_ Ele disse suavemente para ela. _"Você poderia apenas ter ido embora."_

"_Você tentou me dizer ... e eu não ouvi."_ Ela apertou os lábios. "_Sinto muito. Sinto muito, eu disse aquelas coisas desagradáveis para você ... Me desculpe, eu disse que eu odiava você"_

"_Por que você disse aquelas coisas, Pepper?"_ Seu olhar estava fixo no dela.

_"Porque eu estava com raiva, Tony."_ Ela começou a desabafar. _"Eu estava com raiva por você ter beijado outra mulher-e-e-"_

_"E o quê?"_ Tony franziu as sobrancelhas. "_Você realmente achou que eu a trairia?"_

_"Eu-eu não sei ..."_

"_Pepper, eu te amo. A única maneira de eu traí-la é se alguém fazer uma lavagem cerebral em mim para eu pensar que toda mulher no mundo é bela, incrível, adorável , maravilhosa, loira do sorriso mais bonito, e as mãos mais suaves "._ Ele disse a ela com um pequeno sorriso.

Pepper sorriu de volta, e quase sentiu o abraçando de repente. Ele moveu a mão até seu rosto para que ele pudesse tocar seu rosto. Ele roçou o polegar contra seu rosto, perto do nariz. _"Eu te amo tanto_."

Pepper fechou os olhos e sentiu uma pequena lágrima rolar pelo seu rosto. Ela abriu os olhos e viu sua cabeça se aproximar. Ele roçou seus lábios nos dela e começou a beijá-la lentamente. Foi um beijo doce, que parecia durar para a eternidade. Seus lábios se separaram e suas testas se encontraram.

_"Eu também te amo, Tony."_ Ela respirava. _"Me desculpe, eu não confiei em você de primeira."_

_"Nós só estamos juntos há dois meses, Pepper. Demora muito para ganhar confiança."_ Ele alargou o sorriso.

_"Você acha que nós poderíamos começar de novo?"_ Ela perguntou a ele.

_"Claro_". Ele murmurou. "_A noite passada nem sequer aconteceu."_

_"Fury está na linha, senhor, gostaria de -"_

_"Mudo"._ Tony soprou antes de se inclinar para beijar sua namorada.


End file.
